User blog:ThePortavian/Stronger Hurricane Seasons
1950 ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/1950 till:30/11/1950 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/1950 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/08/1950 till:22/08/1950 color:C4 text:"Able (C4)" from:18/08/1950 till:01/09/1950 color:C3 text:"Baker (C3)" from:21/08/1950 till:05/09/1950 color:C3 text:"Charlie (C3)" from:27/08/1950 till:12/09/1950 color:C4 text:"Dog (C4)" from:01/09/1950 till:09/09/1950 color:C4 text:"Easy (C4)" from:07/09/1950 till:17/09/1950 color:C4 text:"Fox (C4) from:27/09/1950 till:05/10/1950 color:C3 text:"George (C3)" from:01/10/1950 till:04/10/1950 color:TS text:"How (TS)" barset:break from:08/10/1950 till:12/10/1950 color:C3 text:"Item (C3)" from:09/10/1950 till:16/10/1950 color:C3 text:"Jig (C3)" from:13/10/1950 till:20/10/1950 color:C4 text:"King (C4)" from:16/10/1950 till:24/10/1950 color:C1 text:"Love (C1)" from:18/10/1950 till:22/10/1950 color:C1 text:"Mike (C1)" from:25/10/1950 till:28/10/1950 color:TS text:"Nancy (TS)" from:27/10/1950 till:29/10/1950 color:TS text:"Oboe (TS)" from:07/11/1950 till:12/11/1950 color:C1 text:"Peter (S1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/1950 till:31/08/1950 text:August from:01/09/1950 till:30/09/1950 text:September from:01/10/1950 till:31/10/1950 text:October from:01/11/1950 till:30/11/1950 text:November 1951 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1951 till:31/12/1951 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1951 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/01/1951 till:09/01/1951 color:C1 text:"Able (S1)" from:16/05/1951 till:24/05/1951 color:C2 text:"Baker (C2)" from:02/08/1951 till:06/08/1951 color:TS text:"Charlie (TS)" from:12/08/1951 till:23/08/1951 color:C4 text:"Dog (C4)" from:27/08/1951 till:05/09/1951 color:C2 text:"Easy (C2)" from:01/09/1951 till:10/09/1951 color:C5 text:"Fox (C5)" from:02/09/1951 till:09/09/1951 color:C3 text:"George (C3)" barset:break from:19/09/1951 till:22/09/1951 color:TS text:"How (TS)" from:29/09/1951 till:05/10/1951 color:C2 text:"Item (C2)" from:12/10/1951 till:18/10/1951 color:C1 text:"Jig (C1)" from:14/10/1951 till:17/10/1951 color:C1 text:"King (C1)" from:02/12/1951 till:11/12/1951 color:C1 text:"Love (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1951 till:31/01/1951 text:"January" from:01/02/1951 till:28/02/1951 text:"February" from:01/03/1951 till:31/03/1951 text:"March" from:01/04/1951 till:30/04/1951 text:"April" from:01/05/1951 till:31/05/1951 text:"May" from:01/06/1951 till:30/06/1951 text:"June" from:01/07/1951 till:31/07/1951 text:"July" from:01/08/1951 till:31/08/1951 text:"August" from:01/09/1951 till:30/09/1951 text:"September" from:01/10/1951 till:31/10/1951 text:"October" from:01/11/1951 till:30/11/1951 text:"November" from:01/12/1951 till:31/12/1951 text:"December" 1952 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/1952 till:31/12/1952 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/1952 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/02/1952 till:04/02/1952 color:C1 text:"Able (C1)" from:18/08/1952 till:03/09/1952 color:C2 text:"Baker (C2)" from:27/08/1952 till:28/08/1952 color:TS text:"Charlie (TS)" from:31/08/1952 till:08/09/1952 color:C3 text:"Dog (C3)" from:08/09/1952 till:11/09/1952 color:TS text:"Easy (TS)" from:24/09/1952 till:28/09/1952 color:C4 text:"Fox (C4)" from:24/09/1952 till:30/09/1952 color:C1 text:"George (C1)" barset:break from:25/09/1952 till:30/09/1952 color:TS text:"How (TS)" from:06/10/1952 till:12/10/1952 color:C3 text:"Item (C3)" from:20/10/1952 till:27/10/1952 color:C4 text:"Jig (C4)" from:26/11/1952 till:30/11/1952 color:TS text:"King (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/1952 till:29/02/1952 text:"February" from:01/03/1952 till:31/03/1952 text:"March" from:01/04/1952 till:30/04/1952 text:"April" from:01/05/1952 till:31/05/1952 text:"May" from:01/06/1952 till:30/06/1952 text:"June" from:01/07/1952 till:31/07/1952 text:"July" from:01/08/1952 till:31/08/1952 text:"August" from:01/09/1952 till:30/09/1952 text:"September" from:01/10/1952 till:31/10/1952 text:"October" from:01/11/1952 till:30/11/1952 text:"November" from:01/12/1952 till:31/12/1952 text:"December" 1953 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1953 till:31/12/1953 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1953 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/1953 till:07/06/1953 color:C1 text:"Alice (C1)" from:11/07/1953 till:15/07/1953 color:TS text:"Barbara (TS)" from:11/08/1953 till:15/08/1953 color:C2 text:"Carol (C2)" from:28/08/1953 till:09/09/1953 color:C5 text:"Dolly (C5)" from:29/08/1953 till:01/09/1953 color:TS text:"Edna (TS)" from:08/09/1953 till:12/09/1953 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" from:15/09/1953 till:18/09/1953 color:C3 text:"Gail (C3)" barset:break from:15/09/1953 till:21/09/1953 color:TS text:"Hazel (TS)" from:23/09/1953 till:27/09/1953 color:C3 text:"Irene (C3)" from:02/10/1953 till:12/10/1953 color:C1 text:"Jill (C1)" from:03/10/1953 till:06/10/1953 color:TS text:"Katherine (TS)" from:07/10/1953 till:10/10/1953 color:C2 text:"Lucy (C2)" from:23/11/1953 till:26/11/1953 color:TS text:"Mabel (TS)" from:07/12/1953 till:09/12/1953 color:C1 text:"Norma (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1953 till:31/05/1953 text:"May" from:01/06/1953 till:30/06/1953 text:"June" from:01/07/1953 till:31/07/1953 text:"July" from:01/08/1953 till:31/08/1953 text:"August" from:01/09/1953 till:30/09/1953 text:"September" from:01/10/1953 till:31/10/1953 text:"October" from:01/11/1953 till:30/11/1953 text:"November" from:01/12/1953 till:31/12/1953 text:"December" 1954 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1954 till:31/01/1955 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1954 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/1954 till:30/05/1954 color:TS text:"Alice (TS)" from:18/06/1954 till:24/06/1954 color:C1 text:"Barbara (C1)" from:23/06/1954 till:27/06/1954 color:C3 text:"Carol (C3)" from:10/07/1954 till:14/07/1954 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:27/07/1954 till:30/07/1954 color:TS text:"Edna (TS)" from:25/08/1954 till:31/08/1954 color:C3 text:"Florence (C3)" from:31/08/1954 till:02/09/1954 color:C2 text:"Gilda (C2)" from:02/09/1954 till:15/09/1954 color:C4 text:"Hazel (C4)" barset:break from:06/09/1954 till:07/09/1954 color:TS text:"Irene (TS)" from:10/09/1954 till:12/09/1954 color:C1 text:"Jill (C1)" from:15/09/1954 till:18/09/1954 color:TS text:"Katherine (TS)" from:24/09/1954 till:30/09/1954 color:C1 text:"Lucy (C1)" from:25/09/1954 till:06/10/1954 color:C2 text:"Mabel (C2)" from:05/10/1954 till:18/10/1954 color:C4 text:"Norma (C4)" from:16/10/1954 till:21/10/1954 color:TS text:"Orpha (TS)" from:30/12/1954 till:06/01/1955 color:C2 text:"Patsy (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1954 till:31/05/1954 text:"May" from:01/06/1954 till:30/06/1954 text:"June" from:01/07/1954 till:31/07/1954 text:"July" from:01/08/1954 till:31/08/1954 text:"August" from:01/09/1954 till:30/09/1954 text:"September" from:01/10/1954 till:31/10/1954 text:"October" from:01/11/1954 till:30/11/1954 text:"November" from:01/12/1954 till:31/12/1954 text:"December" from:01/01/1955 till:31/01/1955 text:"January 1955" At the end of the season, the names Florence, Hazel and Norma were retired. 1955 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1955 till:30/11/1955 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1955 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/1955 till:06/01/1955 color:C2 text:"Patsy (C2)" from:31/07/1955 till:03/08/1955 color:C1 text:"Anita (C1)" from:03/08/1955 till:15/08/1955 color:C4 text:"Brenda (C4)" from:07/08/1955 till:20/08/1955 color:C3 text:"Connie (C3)" from:21/08/1955 till:31/08/1955 color:C2 text:"Diane (C2)" from:25/08/1955 till:28/08/1955 color:TS text:"Edith (TS)" from:02/09/1955 till:09/09/1955 color:C3 text:"Flora (C3)" barset:break from:03/09/1955 till:06/09/1955 color:C2 text:"Gladys (C2)" from:10/09/1955 till:21/09/1955 color:C4 text:"Ione (C4)" from:12/09/1955 till:20/09/1955 color:C4 text:"Hilda (C4)" from:21/09/1955 till:30/09/1955 color:C5 text:"Janet (C5)" from:23/09/1955 till:27/09/1955 color:TS text:"Katie (TS)" from:09/10/1955 till:14/10/1955 color:C1 text:"Linda (C1)" from:14/10/1955 till:19/10/1955 color:C3 text:"Martha (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1955 till:31/01/1955 text:"January" from:01/02/1955 till:28/02/1955 text:"February" from:01/03/1955 till:31/03/1955 text:"March" from:01/04/1955 till:30/04/1955 text:"April" from:01/05/1955 till:31/05/1955 text:"May" from:01/06/1955 till:30/06/1955 text:"June" from:01/07/1955 till:31/07/1955 text:"July" from:01/08/1955 till:31/08/1955 text:"August" from:01/09/1955 till:30/09/1955 text:"September" from:01/10/1955 till:31/10/1955 text:"October" from:01/11/1955 till:30/11/1955 text:"November" At the end of the season, the names Brenda, Connie, Hilda, Ione and Janet were retired. 1956 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1956 till:30/11/1956 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1956 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/1956 till:10/06/1956 color:TS text:"Anna (TS)" from:12/06/1956 till:15/06/1956 color:TS text:"Betsy (TS)" from:25/07/1956 till:27/07/1956 color:C1 text:"Carla (C1)" from:09/08/1956 till:18/08/1956 color:C4 text:"Dora (C4)" from:07/09/1956 till:10/09/1956 color:TS text:"Ethel (TS)" from:10/09/1956 till:13/09/1956 color:TS text:"Flossy (TS)" from:11/09/1956 till:14/09/1956 color:TS text:"Greta (TS)" barset:break from:20/09/1956 till:25/09/1956 color:C2 text:"Hattie (C2)" from:08/10/1956 till:12/10/1956 color:TS text:"Inez (TS)" from:14/10/1956 till:17/10/1956 color:C1 text:"Judith" (C1)" from:31/10/1956 till:06/11/1956 color:C2 text:"Kitty (C2)" from:19/11/1956 till:21/11/1956 color:TS text:"Laura (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1956 till:30/06/1956 text:"June" from:01/07/1956 till:31/07/1956 text:"July" from:01/08/1956 till:31/08/1956 text:"August" from:01/09/1956 till:30/09/1956 text:"September" from:01/10/1956 till:31/10/1956 text:"October" from:01/11/1956 till:30/11/1956 text:"November" Judith was retired at the end of the season. 1957 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1957 till:30/11/1957 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1957 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/1957 till:10/06/1957 color:C1 text:"Audrey (C1)" from:24/06/1957 till:29/06/1957 color:C4 text:"Bertha (C4)" from:08/08/1957 till:11/08/1957 color:C1 text:"Carrie (C1)" from:02/09/1957 till:23/09/1957 color:C4 text:"Debbie (C4)" from:07/09/1957 till:09/09/1957 color:TS text:"Esther (TS)" from:16/09/1957 till:19/09/1957 color:C1 text:"Frieda (C1)" from:20/09/1957 till:26/09/1957 color:C1 text:"Gracie (C1)" from:23/10/1957 till:27/10/1957 color:TS text:"Hannah (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1957 till:30/06/1957 text:"June" from:01/07/1957 till:31/07/1957 text:"July" from:01/08/1957 till:31/08/1957 text:"August" from:01/09/1957 till:30/09/1957 text:"September" from:01/10/1957 till:31/10/1957 text:"October" from:01/11/1957 till:30/11/1957 text:"November" Bertha was retired at the end of the season. 1958 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1958 till:31/10/1958 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1958 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/1958 till:27/05/1958 color:TS text:"Alma (TS)" from:14/06/1958 till:16/06/1958 color:C1 text:"Becky (C1)" from:08/08/1958 till:17/08/1958 color:C1 text:"Cleo (C1)" from:11/08/1958 till:20/08/1958 color:C4 text:"Daisy (C4)" from:24/08/1958 till:29/08/1958 color:C4 text:"Ella (C4)" from:30/08/1958 till:06/09/1958 color:C3 text:"Fifi (C3)" from:04/09/1958 till:11/09/1958 color:C2 text:"Gerda (C2)" barset:break from:13/09/1958 till:15/09/1958 color:TS from:21/09/1958 till:29/09/1958 color:C5 text:"Ilsa (C5)" from:24/09/1958 till:30/09/1958 color:C3 text:"Janice (C3)" from:04/10/1958 till:11/10/1958 color:C2 text:"Katy (C2)" from:15/10/1958 till:17/10/1958 color:TS text:"Lila (TS)" barset:break from:19/09/1958 till:22/09/1958 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1958 till:31/05/1958 text:"May" from:01/06/1958 till:30/06/1958 text:"June" from:01/07/1958 till:31/07/1958 text:"July" from:01/08/1958 till:31/08/1958 text:"August" from:01/09/1958 till:30/09/1958 text:"September" from:01/10/1958 till:31/10/1958 text:"October" Ilsa was retired at the end of the season. 1959 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1959 till:30/11/1959 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1959 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/1959 till:02/06/1959 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:15/06/1959 till:19/06/1959 color:C1 text:"Beulah (C1)" from:18/06/1959 till:19/06/1959 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:04/07/1959 till:11/07/1959 color:C1 text:"Debra (C1)" from:22/07/1959 till:27/07/1959 color:C2 text:"Edith (C2)" from:02/08/1959 till:03/08/1959 color:C1 text:"Flora (C1)" from:17/08/1959 till:19/08/1959 color:TS text:"Gracie (TS)" barset:break from:28/08/1959 till:03/09/1959 color:C1 text:"Hannah (C1)" from:09/09/1959 till:11/09/1959 color:TS text:"Irene (TS)" from:09/09/1959 till:12/09/1959 color:C1 text:"Joyce (C1)" from:20/09/1959 till:30/09/1959 color:C4 text:"Kristy (C4)" from:27/09/1959 till:07/10/1959 color:C4 text:"Lois (C4)" from:06/10/1959 till:09/10/1959 color:TS text:"Marsha (TS)" from:14/10/1959 till:22/10/1959 color:C2 text:"Nellie (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1959 till:31/05/1959 text:"May" from:01/06/1959 till:30/06/1959 text:"June" from:01/07/1959 till:31/07/1959 text:"July" from:01/08/1959 till:31/08/1959 text:"August" from:01/09/1959 till:30/09/1959 text:"September" from:01/10/1959 till:31/10/1959 text:"October" from:01/11/1959 till:30/11/1959 text:"November" 1960 ImageSize = width:1000 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1960 till:31/10/1960 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1960 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData= barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/1960 till:28/06/1960 color:TS text:"Abby (TS)" from:09/07/1960 till:17/07/1960 color:C1 text:"Brenda (C1)" from:27/07/1960 till:31/07/1960 color:C1 text:"Cleo (C1)" from:17/08/1960 till:21/08/1960 color:C2 text:"Donna (C2)" from:29/08/1960 till:13/09/1960 color:C4 text:"Ethel (C4)" from:01/09/1960 till:03/09/1960 color:TS text:"Freda (TS)" from:12/09/1960 till:17/09/1960 color:C3 text:"Gladys (C3)" from:17/09/1960 till:19/09/1960 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:23/09/1960 till:26/09/1960 color:TS text:"Hilda (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1960 till:30/06/1960 text:"June" from:01/07/1960 till:31/07/1960 text:"July" from:01/08/1960 till:31/08/1960 text:"August" from:01/09/1960 till:30/09/1960 text:"September" from:01/10/1960 till:31/10/1960 text:"October" Ethel was retired at the end of the season, replaced with Edna. Category:Blog posts